Frozen 2
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: (rewrite) Queen Elsa has been ruling with kindness and love ever since the Great Thaw where she unfroze her kingdom and began to rule it. And it just gets better when she ends up getting married to the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun himself, Jack Frost. Soon, they start a family and are happy. But nothing lasts forever.
1. Chapter 1

_***Anything italicized is someone singing, of someone's thought bubble**_

 ***BOLD +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

 **I forgot to mention that I am also changing Dove's love interest in this story from Trenton (Trent) Keller to Mark Bennett. Why Bennett, you'll find out soon. And I won't be putting "Let it Go" a billion times in this rewrite. So don't worry. And some of the songs will probably be from the Broadway musical 'Wicked' as well. Anyway, enjoy the rewrite.**

 **3 Brittany Bauer**

 **Chapter 1**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle stood in front of the big mirror. She was looking over her appearance. Her snow blond hair looked really pretty the way she put it up for this special day. It was curly and went into a loose side bun, with her gold tiara from her coronation on her head. Around her neck, was a gold pearl necklace and her ear-rings were gold tear-drop pearls. But her dress is what was really stunning.

Her dress was all white, with thin and thick gray stripes going down the skirt. Her shirt underneath the dress was white with gold on the short sleeves. The botice of her dress was white with some ice blue designs on it and gold trimming above her breasts and around her waist. Her shoes were gold with ice blue accents as well.

She had seen a photo of her mother on her wedding day, and so did her sister Princess Anna of Arendelle. She was comparing what she looked like for her wedding with her mom...and she wasn't really sure if she looked as good as she did.

There was a knock on the door, making Elsa jump as she turned around to see Anna walking in...and her expression was one of pure and utter shock.

"Oh, Elsa." Anna said before she walked up behind Elsa, and looked at her reflection. "You look beautiful."

"You really think so? I mean, I know this isn't mom's dress and all because you wore it on your wedding day, but..." **1**

"Elsa, don't be like me today with being all hyper." Anna calmed Elsa down, for today was special. She was getting married to a very sweet, caring, and fun guy. She had nothing to worry about...except cold feet. "And trust me when I say this...you look just like mom." This made Elsa smile as she hugged her little sister.

"Thank you, Anna. I needed to hear that." She whispered into Anna's ear before pulling away and grabbing her boquet of white thornless roses, her favorite.

"You ready?" Anna asked as she held out her hand.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." Elsa responded as she took Anna's hand and headed out to the church for the wedding.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been 5 months since Queen Elsa became Queen Elsa Frost, and things were starting to get on track with her new husband. She stared at her wedding ring with a smile and with the other hand on her stomach as she sat at her desk in the study. Jack had flew off to talk to the Guardians about who knows what. But she was getting anxious. She needed to tell him something

"Where are you, Jack?" She asked, and as if on cue, Jack flew in through the opened study window. "There you are."

"Sorry I'm late, Ellie." Jack said, using his little nickname for her as he walked around the desk and kissed her on the forehead. He noticed her hand on her stomach and looked at her eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm great, Jack. I just got big news from the royal doctor." Elsa said with the little smirk she always wore when she was about to surprise someone.

"Really? What news?" Jack asked as Elsa stood up from her chair and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Jack Frost, you are going to be a dad." When Elsa said this, Jack's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh, my...are you saying you're...?"

"Yeah." Elsa was giddy as she confirmed his suspitions.

"Oh, my; moon!" Jack yelled as he lifted up Elsa in the air and twirled around all happy, and making Elsa laugh herself. After a while, Jack set Elsa back on the ground and kissed her. Jack was about to have a bloodline family. That was exactly what he wanted. Sure he had one when he was Jackson Overland, but this one...was going to be very special.

XXXXXXXXXX

It has been 9 months since Elsa found out about the little bundle of joy that was growing inside her. And soon it would be out in the world, learning about her powers probably if she had any.

3 year old Prince Jacob, Anna's son, was running around the castle, acting like every 3 year old would, when he heard a scream come from his Aunt Elsa's bed room. He ran to the room, and looked inside only to see Elsa holding her big stomach in pain.

"Jacob, what are you doing over here all alone?" Jack asked as he walked over to his nephew.

"Uncle Rack! I think Aunt Elwa is hurt." Jacob said.

Jack looked at his wife in the room and ran over to her. "Elsa, what's wrong?!"

"Jack...it's time...the baby's coming." Elsa said between groans of pain.

"Oh, my...okay, just lay down on the bed." Jack said, as he helped his wife on the bed. He looked over at Jacob. "Jacob, go get the doctor, quickly!"

Jacob nodded his head and ran to his mom and dad and told them what was going on. A pregnant Anna started freaking with excitement that she ran down the halls towards Elsa's bed room while Kristoff went off to get the doctor.

Jacob didn't know what was going on. He was only 3. So, he just ran to his room to play.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack stood out in the hallway with Kristoff. He could hear everything that was going on inside the room.

"Jack, relax! Elsa's fine." Kristoff reassured him.

"I know. It's just...what if I'm not ready to be a father?" Jack asked.

"Jack, the way I see you handle Jacob proves to me that you are ready to be a father." Kristoff said before Anna walked out. Jack looked at her instantly.

"You can go in now, Jack." She said with an excited smile.

Jack took a deep breathe before walking into the room. He saw that the doctor was getting ready to leave, but what he noticed first, was Elsa holding a baby in a little pink blanket. That was how he knew it was girl.

He walked closer to Elsa, as she looked up at him. Jack was right by her side now, with his staff still in hand.

"Jack..." Elsa began before moving a flap of the blanket to show the little baby's face. "...meet your daughter." Jack smiled when the baby opened her eyes to see Jack right there. She smiled excitedly with a cute little baby laugh following the smile.

"She has your eyes, Jack." Elsa said.

"And she has your beauty." Jack said, making Elsa smile and kiss him really quick. "What's her name going to be?"

"I'm not sure."

"I would go with Jacklyn if you ask me." Elsa just smiled at her husband before a name came to her.

"How about Dovelyn? It's a unique name...like mine."

"Dovelyn? That sounds pretty." Jack smiled as he put an arm around his wife while sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Dovelyn will be her name?" The Doctor asked, making Jack and Elsa look at him. They both thought that he was gone already. But apparently all he did was pack up and got the birth certificate ready for the little princess.

Elsa looked at Jack with a smile. She would give a different name to their little girl if he didn't like it. But she was happy when Jack said: "Yes. Princess Dovelyn Emma Frost."

"Emma? Why Emma for her middle name?" Elsa asked as the Doctor began writing the name on the birth certificate, the date of birth, and the time she was born at.

"That was my little sister's name...before I became Jack Frost that is." Jack answered as the baby cued.

"Aw...that's so sweet." Elsa said with a smile. _This is great. I chose her first name, and Jack got to choose her middle name._ She thought.

"Welcome to the world, Princess Dovelyn." Jack said, making the little baby princess smile and laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

It has been 4 years since little Dovelyn was born. She was 4 (obviously), with a little baby sister named Angela Anna Frost (middle name after Elsa's sister).

"Dovelyn!" Dovelyn heard a voice call out to her. She turned around and saw her 4 year old cousin Viviana run up to her. "I'm a big sister now!" She said.

"Wait...Auntie Anna had another?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Viviana dragged Dovelyn down the hall to the nursery and there, sleeping peacefully in the crib, was Viviana's baby sister.

"AW! What's her name?" Dovelyn asked.

"I think mommy said Kiewan." Viviana said.

"That's a nice name." Dovelyn said before feeling a gust of wind blow past her. She looked behind her and down the hall. There, she saw her father walking into his bed room to check on her mom. "I'll be right back." She said before running towards her parents room.

"Hey mommy! Hey daddy!" She said as she walked into the room. Elsa was holding Dovelyn's baby sister in her arms.

"There's my little girl! Come here!" Jack said as he lifted up Dovelyn into the air and having some fun with his daughter, making the said princess smile and laugh with happiness.

"Daddy! Put me down!" Dovelyn yelled with laughter.

Jack did what Dovelyn asked, but instead of the ground, he placed her on the bed next to Elsa. "Dovelyn, meet your little sister." He said, as Dovelyn looked at the little princess in her mom's arms.

She opened her eyes, showing they were the color of her mom's, and you could tell by the little curl of hair on her forehead, that her hair was going to be the same color blond as Queen Elsa's.

Little Angela giggled with delight as she looked at her big sister, making Dovelyn smile. That was when Dovelyn moved her hands swiftly in a circle, creating a snow bunny with her powers and showing it to Little Angela, and making her laugh once again.

Jack smiled excitedly when he saw her use her powers like that. She was only 4 years old, so to see her master something like that really choked him up.

"Dovelyn, I swear you are a female version of your father!" Elsa said with giggles in between, making Dovelyn giggle too, and Jack just rolled his eyes.

"She's so cute!" Dovelyn said before setting the snow bunny on the nightstand. "Do you think she'll have powers too?"

"We're not sure yet, Dove." Jack said as he touched her shoulder, making Dovelyn look at her father. "We weren't sure about you having the same power as us until you were 2."

"I see." Dovelyn smiled before hearing a knock on the door, making her look over to see Viviana standing there.

"Come on, Dovely! I want to play outside!" She said.

"Can I?" Dovelyn asked her parents.

"Of course dear. But your father will need to be out there with you guys since Kristoff isn't here." Elsa said, making Jack smile excitedly.

"YAY! Uncle Jack is the best!" Viviana yelled as she ran down the hallway with Dovelyn following after her, and Jack flying at the speed of sound. But not before kissing his wife.

7 year old Jacob watched as his Uncle Jack flew ahead of his sister and cousin. He decided to join, so he ran ahead of them.

Dovelyn, however, was bringing up the rear. She wasn't as fast as her cousins and father. But she did have the power to make herself go faster. So, she shot some ice onto the floor and began sliding on it like a snow board, manuvering around objects so she wouldn't hit them, and around her cousins, who when they saw her, just let their jaws drop as they kept running.

She just past her father, making him watch as she used her powers like a pro. But that was when she lost control of her balance and flew into a pile of snow outside.

Jack flew outside and saw as Dovelyn popped her head out of the snow, and shook her head to get any access snow out of her snow white hair.

Her father chuckled before he picked her up out of the snow pile and set her on the ground, as Viviana and Jacob ran outside with their little capes and gloves on, and began to have a snowball fight.

"That was very impressive, Dovelyn. I'm so proud of you." Jack said to his little girl, who smiled at that compliment, and hugged him with her tiny 4 year old arms.

"I love you daddy." She said, making Jack himself smile as he hugged her back.

"I love you too, sweetie." He said before they pulled away and Dovelyn ran off to join the fun.

Jack watched as he little girl played with her cousins, only to wish that Emma, his younger sister, was there to watch his oldest daughter grow up to be the next Queen of Arendelle. But he knew, that wherever she was now, she was most definitely watching over her little niece, and brother as their adventures in the Kingdom of Arendelle unfolded.

As the kids continued to play in the snow, and as Dovelyn used her powers to create snowballs faster, a kid joined without their knowledge and threw a snowball at Dovelyn, hitting her in the back of the head.

"OW! Hey!" Dovelyn said as she spun around and noticed a young boy standing there, wearing a prince like outfit like Jacob's, but more of like a fire themed look. His hair, however, was brown, and his eyes were chocolate brown. His skin was tan, and his smile was charming. Jack saw this and called out: "Hey, Dovelyn! You okay?!"

"Yeah, daddy! I'm fine!" Dovelyn called back, making the boy look over and smile excitedly.

"Your father is Jack Frost!?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, and my mom is Queen Elsa." Dovelyn replied.

"No way!" The boy ran up to Dovelyn with a smile on his face. "You're Princess Dovelyn?!"

"That's me. Who are you?"

"Prince Mark Bennett of South Arendelle. My mom is Queen Lydia." The boy known as Mark said.

"Who's your father?" Viviana asked, now making them aware that they were there.

"That would be me." A man's voice said as he walked up to the group and knelt by his son's side. "Now, Mark, you know better to throw a snowball at someone's head." The man said.

"I know, I just got caught up in the fun, daddy! I'm sorry, Princess Dovelyn Frost." Mark said.

"It's alright! No harm done!" Dovelyn said with a smile.

"Frost?" The man said as he stood up and looked over, only to see Jack standing there, and smiled. "Now that makes sense." He said under his breathe.

"What does?" Dovelyn asked.

"Your name. Your father is a guardian." The man said.

"Yeah! The Guardian of Fun! And believe me...he is SOOO fun!" Dovelyn said as she laughed.

Jack just smiled when he heard his little girl say that about him. It was nice. But that was when he realized who she was talking to. His eyes grew wide and his mouth parted into shock. It couldn't have been that long now!

"Jamie?" He asked, making the man look at him.

"Hey Jack!" He said, confirming that it really was Jamie Bennett from Burgess. Jack glided over to him and just stared.

"You're not a little kid anymore."

"Nope. I'm an adult with a handsome son and a beautiful wife."

"Who happened to be a princess?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Didn't know that when I met her." Jamie exclaimed as he looked over at his wife standing by a tree covered in snow.

She had flame red hair in a single side bun and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was tan and her outfit was a long fire theme gown with a cape and gloves. Her makeup also seemed dark and fire themed as well. Her lips were a deep red and her eyeshadow was a mixture of blacks and reds. You would think she was a villain, but surprisingly, when she noticed that Jamie was looking at her, she smiled and winked at him.

"That's your mom?" Dovelyn asked Mark.

"Yeah, that's her. She's a great mom."

"So is mine! How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 5. You?"

"4." Dovelyn smiled as she and Mark just started playing in the snow more and him being blown away with her powers. Jack and Jamie watched as their children got along and became friends. And even though this was a nice picture to see, this sort of stuff, never lasts.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **1 = Once upon a Time reference**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anything italicized is someone singing, of someone's thought bubble_

 **BOLD +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 2**

5 years have passed, and Dovelyn now being 9, has grown more powerful in her powers. Angela now being 5 would always want to see her use her powers, since she was born without them. You might be wondering how, since one parent has frost powers, one parent has ice powers, and both of them have snow powers. Well, on her mother's side of the family, Anna didn't have powers, so that carried over to Angela. The only thing Angela inheritted from her mother was her snow blond hair, but wore it in braids like her Aunt Anna.

"Do the magic, Dovewyn! Do the magic!" Angela would yell, but Dovelyn would just shake her head, and then do a little bit of the magic for her sister. Angela would laugh with happiness before they ran off to go outside and play. That was where 10 year old Mark was waiting for Dovelyn. It was once again winter, and Jack was sitting up in a tree, out of sight, and watched as his little girl play with her little sister and her best friend.

Jack had hoped that this would last forever. But what does? When he was least expecting it, he saw black sand start to swirl up in the distance, but it was still a little too close to the children. Jack quickly jumped out of the tree, startling Dovelyn a little bit for she didn't know her father was there, and ran off to the black sand.

Dovelyn watched with Mark and Angela as Jack got in a protective stance in front of them, as a man with pale gray skin, golden yellow eyes, and slicked back black hair appeared before them. He wore a black robe, and black shoes and socks. Dovelyn had seen pictures of this man before. She knew exactly who it was.

"Pitch Black..." She said in disbelief and under her breathe.

"How are you back?!" Jack asked as he aimed his staff at him.

"I have enough fear in me to start roaming." Pitch stated as he walked a little closer to Jack. Then he noticed the children. He saw the boy with brown hair and the young girl with snow blond hair, but when he saw the girl with hair the color of snow, he smirked. "Have I missed out on something? Did you get married and have children?"

"Leave them out of this!" Jack yelled, with anger lacing his voice. Dovelyn saw how angry her father was and was starting to get a little scared, because he never got angry. Well, he rarely did. So it was shocking her to see this.

"Daddy?"Angela began to say, when out came black sand, running towards her.

"Angela!" Dovelyn pulled Angela and Mark away from the sand and ran around the tree, just as the sand hit the spot they were at.

"Kids!" Jack yelled, only to get Dovelyn's head peaking from around the tree at her father. He breathed a sigh of relief before shooting some ice at Pitch, who took the impact in the chest and fell backwards. Pitch then looked up at Jack with a snear as he shot some black sand at him again, and Jack shooting some ice, only to have it collide and fight for dominance.

Dovelyn watched as her father's ice was losing the battle and strength. And since she was the oldest daughter of the Guardian of Fun, she had to do something.

"Mark, watch Angela! I'll be right back!" Dovelyn yelled before running out and shooting her own ice magic at her father's to stronger the impact.

Jack noticed this and looked down at his 9 year old daughter. "Dovelyn, you need to stay back!" He yelled.

"I'll be fine, daddy!" Dovelyn yelled back as she made the ice coming out of her hand grow stronger and push the black sand further away from them, which in return made Pitch lose control and get hit by the father-daughter duo.

Jack looked at his daughter again, in surprise. He didn't think she had that strong of a power to help him like that. She was only 9 after all. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I've always known." Dovelyn answered, looking up at her father.

"You may have won this round, Frost! But just know...!" Pitch began to say, which made Dovelyn move her hands in a circle and create a small little ball of snow that was glowing in her hands, and Jack to take another fighting stance. "...I will be back!" He finished before disappearing into the shadows.

Dovelyn settled down her powers, as well as Jack, as Mark and Angela walked out from behind the tree.

Jack knelt down to Dovelyn's level, which made the 9 year old princess look at him. "Dovely, sweetie, that was really brave of you to come and help me like that."

"Well, you looked like you needed it, and since I was the only one of the kids with the same power, I figured, it was time to show them."

"Snowflake..." Jack began as he hugged her with such force, it almost scared the young girl. "...I am so proud of you." And with those words, Dovelyn's eyes started to water a little bit with a smile on her face as she hugged her father back. It was from that point on, that Dovelyn decided that when she grew up...she'd want to be just like her father.

XXXXXXXXXX

8 years have passed now and everything was getting prepared for a very special day. The day of Princess Dovelyn Frost's 16th birthday ball. Also, when Dovelyn grew up to be 16, she had grown more powerful in her powers, and enjoyed using them so much.

Pitch hadn't shown his face around in a while, so Dovelyn didn't have to worry about her now 12 year old sister getting hurt by his black sand. It was refreshing a little bit, but she still kept her eyes opened of any signs of the Nigthtmare King as she grew up with her family.

"Dovely! Come on!" Angela's voice called from the hallway near Dovelyn's bed room door. "You're going to be late!"

Dovelyn giggled slightly before saying she'd be right there, and continued to get ready. She was wearing a dress similar to her mother's coronation dress, only in royal blue and white, and the shirt underneath was exactly the same: a black turtle-neck with the long sleeves pointed and resting on the tops of her hands like her mom's. She even had her hair up the same way as her mother had it on her coronation day. The only thing different was that there was no bangs.

"Dovelyn?" Elsa's voice spoke, making Dovelyn turn around and look at her mother, which made her smile slightly. "Oh, my..."

"What? Is something wrong?" Dovelyn began as she almost freaked.

"No, it's just...something seems to be off." Elsa began as she walked up to her daughter and turned her to face the mirror again. She slowly, but surely, took out her daughter's bun and continued to braid it, but kept the Dutch braid on her head. She placed the braid on Dovelyn's left shoulder and looked at her reflection.

"That actually looks better. But..." Dovelyn began before looking at her hands and smiled. Elsa noticed this and stepped back slightly, as Dovelyn moved her hands up her gown, and made an icy royal blue form-fitting gown, with a slit on the same side as it is on her mom's gown, and the same kind of sleeves as her mom's. She even had ice made heels on her feet now, and an ice made chocker on her neck. "...this hairstyle goes better with this dress."

"Oh, sweetie. You look beautiful. Gosh, how I wish I was more comfortable with my powers when I was your age." Elsa said as she created a small white belt with her powers and placed it around her daughter's waist.

"I remember you telling me that story. You were getting crowned queen, and..."

"I lost control at the party, and ran away. Sometimes I wish I could go back and react differently, and learn better control."

Dovelyn looked at her mother and grinned before taking Elsa's hands into hers. "If this is any constillation, but you are the coolest mom any girl could ever ask for...and yes, pun intended." She said, making Elsa laugh slightly before hugging her daughter in a loving way.

"Thank you, sweetie." She said before pulling away. "You may be like your father at times, but I love how you enjoy your powers. I kind of wish Angela had them."

"To be honest, and it's just between you and me, but I'm glad she doesn't, because it gives me an excuse to use mine myself." Elsa giggled again, before hearing a knock on the door and turning around to see Anna standing in the doorway.

"You girls re...?" Anna began before noticing her niece. "Oh, Dove, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, Aunt Anna." Dovelyn said before walking towards the door, as she created a cape on her dress like her mom's, only this one was able to come off so she could dance. "I'm ready." She stated, before they all headed out of Dovelyn's room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack was greeting guests, in his blue suit and tie, with a white sash on, and a gold king's crown on his head. Angela was standing next to him, and curtsying to everyone that walked in, when she noticed her father pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Hate the suit, huh, Frostbite!" A familiar Australian accent spoke up, making Angela spin around, making her stripped skirt twirl as she did, and squealed excitedly.

"Uncle Bunny!" She yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey their, sweetie." Bunny stated as he hugged her back.

"I'm proud of you, Jack." North began, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Thanks, North." Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck. That was when he felt a hand on his arm, making him look over and see his lovely wife smiling at him.

"She's here." Elsa said, before nodding to the butler of the castle to introduce their oldest daughter.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and guardians! I am proud to introduce, our soon to be queen, turning 16 today! Please welcome, Princess Dovelyn Emma Frost!" The butler introduced, as a spotlight hit Dovelyn at the top of the stairs, revealing what she looked like for the party.

When the Guardians saw her, their jaws dropped. But when Jack saw her, he saw his little girl all grown up, and had felt an icy tear fall down his cheek.

Dovelyn slowly walked down the stairs, with a smile on her face, and when she hit the floor on the bottom of the stairs, she curtsied, making everyone else curtsy towards her too. She then walked over to her family as the classical music started back up.

"Well, dad...how do I look?" She asked, sounding a bit shy.

"You're not little anymore." Jack said as he walked up to her. "You look like your mother."

"Thanks, dad." She said as she hugged him and he hugged her. Once they pulled away, they walked to the center of the room, and shared a father-daughter dance, which made Elsa tear up a little bit. She knew Jack was ready when she first had Dovelyn 16 years ago, and seeing how they bonded together, made it clear that he was a great father.

Jacob, being 18 now, was dancing with this pretty princess from another kingdom, not realizing that her father was watching the entire time.

Dovelyn was smiling before noticing that someone had tapped her father on his shoulder, making him turn around and see Mark, now being 17, smiling at him.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked, which made Jack smile at him, and nod before bowing to his daughter, who curtsied at him, and he walked away, which made Dovelyn and Mark started dancing together. Jack walked up to Elsa, held out his hand, and Elsa giggled, before taking his hand and going out on the dance floor to dance together as well.

That was when a girl, wearing a full body brown cloak, with the hood covering her head, and black gloves covering her hands, snuck in, and looked at the family, and Guardians have a good time, celebrating the oldest princess of the queen turning 16.

"If only he knew..." She said to herself.

The song stopped after a while, and everyone dispersed. Dovelyn took off the cape from her dress, and set it on the throne, then turned back to her best friend and family, when she noticed the girl standing there. She was about to go over there, when she noticed the black sand on the ground, making her go on alert.

"What is it, Dovely?" Mark asked, before he too noticed the sand, and almost freaked.

"Dad!" Dovelyn yelled, making Jack run up to her worried.

"What is it?" He asked.

"He's back." She answered as she pointed to the sand on the floor, and made him go on alert too.

"Does he have to bloody ruin this for us?" Bunny began as he took out one of his boomerangs.

"He hates happiness...he hates hope and joy, wonder and love. He would do anything to destroy them." North answered.

"Elsa, get Angela and your sister's family out of her. I don't want Pitch getting to them." Jack said to his wife, who just nodded her head and kissed his cheek before dragging her 12 year old Angela out of the area, with everyone else in the room.

"Alright...come on out." Mark said under his breathe, but with Dovelyn right by him, she heard him. She touched his arm, and smiled at him.

"Go...I'll be alright." She said to him. He just stared at her for a while before nodding and running off to find his family.

The girl with the cloak saw the sand too, and slowly took off the gloves from her hands. "He just had to ruin my chance." She said to herself, before making a slight ray of light come out of her hand towards the sand on the ground, which caused it to fizzle out, and made Pitch fall out of the shadows.

"OW!" He yelled as he glared at the cloaked girl standing right there. "You'll pay for that!"

"Pitch, you are not welcomed here!" Dovelyn yelled, causing Pitch to look over and immediately have his eyes widen. "I suggest you leave us alone, if you know what's good for ya."

"My goodness..." Pitch said as he stood up from the ground. "...you sure grew up to be a little fiesty." He then, shockingly, winked at her, which made her feel grossed out.

North immediately pulled out his twin swords and went to swipe at Pitch, when black ice, not normal ice, black ice, flew across the floor and made the Guardians fall to the ground, minus Dovelyn.

"Guys!" She yelled, before she noticed a girl standing in front of Pitch, with firey red hair in a fancy little side bun, golden yellow eyes, and a black gown, with a slight on the side of her leg. She had a dark blue cape on her back, but you could see that she had a lacey top underneath it as a part of the dress, with a dark blue cracking belt around her waist, and black high-heeled shoes on her feet.

But the thing that caught Dovelyn off guard, was the girl's skin. It wasn't a normal color. It was...an icy blue color. "The heck?!" She yelled.

"Leave my father alone!" She yelled, which made all the Guardians (including Jack) look up at her in surprise.

"Father?! How did the Boogeyman get a bloody daughter!?" Bunny yelled in surprised.

"Make that two daughters." Another voice said, making a normal pale white skinned girl walk in from behind, with short black hair, and golden yellow eyes like Pitch. She looked more like Pitch really. With wearing a bunch of black, but she did have some red accents and red gloves on her hands.

"And it was simple, Guardians." A voice spoke, making another woman walk out of the shadows, with bright red hair like the first girl, only she had pale white skin, not icy blue. She even wore all black, with a up right vampire type collar behind her neck. Her eyes were even a piercing blood red color.

"No way...it can't be." North stated as he looked at the older looking spirit next to the other younger ones.

"I see you remember me, North." She said as she walked over to Pitch and the blue skinned girl, with the black haired girl following behind.

"North, who the bloody heck is this girl?!" Bunny asked as he and the others stood up, with Jack getting help from Dovelyn.

"Oh, Bunny...you don't remember me?" The lady asked. "I'm hurt. But then, again, I did look a little different back then."

"Wait..." Bunny began, as Jack just looked shocked.

"Kuen...what the heck!? I thought you were a good spirit!" Jack stated in anger.

"Oh, did I play it like that? Oops." The lady, known as Kuen, stated before smirking evilly.

"Kuen? Dad, who is she?" Dovelyn asked, sounding a bit curious.

"She was just a random spirit with powers similar to Jack's AND Pitch's." North began.

"But now I found a purpose later on, and kept playing you all." Kuen stated as she pushed away from Pitch and walked in front of her daughters.

"Pitch and I are going to take over the kingdom, with my daughters as the next heirs, King Jack!"

"Not on my watch!" A voice spoke, as sunlight hit the family of dark people, making them cover their eyes out of pain, and a girl back flip into the ground, and in front of Dovelyn. "I'll make sure this kingdom lasts, Kuen Black! I guarantee it!" She said as she pulled down the hood of her cloak, to reveal medium length golden sun yellow hair.

Kuen looked up at the girl, and growled. "I should have known you were near by, heat wave!"

"Yeah, well...you're not the "brightest" spirit in the box." The summer themed spirit said, before snickering a little bit. "Get it? Because you're not a summer spirit, but I am?"

"Whatever. This isn't over, Guardians! We will be back!" Kuen yelled. "Julissa, Victoria, Pitch...let's go." And with that, Pitch and his family was gone in the shadows.

The girl who saved the Guardians took the cloak off completely to reveal a golden yellow mini-dress with an orange band around her waist, and the top being a strapless turtle-neck type top. She even had orange strappy high-heels on her feet.

She turned to look at them, revealing her light brown eyes to them. "You guys okay?" She asked.

"We're fine." Dovelyn said as she found herself falling into her father's arms. "I'm just a little too hot right now."

"Oh, sorry. It's what you get when you combine winter, with summer." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he looked at the girl, and the look in her eyes, kind of made her feel sad.

"My name is Ember Heat...I'm the Spirit of Summer."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I haven't been up to writing this story right away for the past who knows how long now a days, but today I felt like writing Chapter 2 of my rewrite, so here it is. Thanks for readinng, God bless, and see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


End file.
